Flaws and All
by Diva33829
Summary: A one shot about mercedes,rachel,and santana about them not thinking they are good enough for their partners. Sorry sucky summary but awesome story sooooo check it out


**Hey eveybody here's a little one-shot for you about mercedes,rachel,and mercedes soooooo here it for give all errors. (P.S in this story everybody grew up together cause there moms were BFF's they all are like the same age)**

**Santana's POV**

I love Brittany and she loves me but I don't know why. I'm sort of bitch to everybody except my friends I just don't get is so sweet and loving that is why I love does she love me I'm a bitch and blunt but she gets me but she is still like wayy to good for me.

**Rachel's POV**

I love my Noah he's a total badass. He loves me to but there is just one thing. He's to good for me. I'm sort of kind of crazy about my dreams. Yes i know im his girl ,his Jewish-American Princess.I also know he loves me but why?

**Mercedes's POV**

Sam is treats me like a princess. I know hes to good for me. I love him with all my heart and he loves me with all of his. He deserves someone more special someone that dosen't throw diva tantrums when they dont get a solo. He could have any girl at this school yet he picked me, he loves me all i have to ask is why?

**Santana's POV**

"Ok this weeks assignment is about your partners or family members " says as he wrote Love on the white board

"This is like a real performance, like how you would do at your own concert"He continued I look a Rach and Cedes their smiling but it's not reaching their eyes and i think i know whats wrong.

"Hey Cedes,Rach wait up" i yelled as they started to walk out of the room

"Whats up 'tana"asks rachel with a sad smile

"We are going to do the assignment together because we all are thinking the same thing"

"Whats that"asked cedes

"That our boyfriends and girlfriend are to good for us "

"Yeah and i have the perfect idea for this come over my house after school ok" says Mercedes with her "i got an idea face"

"I'm there"I say as I walk off

"Count me in as well" says Rachel as she walks off

"Ok the very last group is Santana,Rachel,and Mercedes. Lets go girls" announced.

Santana had on black stretch leggings,love black gold studded peplum top,and catwalk black boots with Karma Faux Fur Heart Necklace and Krystal Swarovski Crystal Heart Drop Earrings. Her hair was long, black, and wavy. Her make up was light with a smokey eye with light blush and peppermint lipgloss.

Mercedes also had on black stretch leggings,love ox blood gold studded peplum top,and catwalk black boots with argento filigree flower earrings and disco ball black diamond 20mm crystal disc necklace .Her hair was long and curly with brown highlights with her side bangs out. Her make-up was light with mocha lip gloss

Rachel had black stretch leggings, love jade green studded peplum top,and catwalk black boots with argento flower ball necklace and pilgrim classic round crystal studs. Her hair was strait with her razor sharp bangs out. She had light make-up but a smokey eye and pink cotton candy lip gloss.

"ok um... before we start can Sam,Puck,and Brittany come on stage?"asked mercedes

"um... yeah i don't see why not go on up you guys"said

When they got up there they were beyond confused.

"Ok guys just sit in these chairs and listen ok"says Rachel. They all nod and the girls goes black and on the wall behind the girls are pictures and videos being projected of the is a picture of Brittany and Santana linking pinkies and smiling at each other, Puck trying to teach Rachel how to ride a skateboard when they were in New York**( the Rachel and finn kiss never happened and instead of the finchel date it was a puckleberry date),**and there is a picture of Mercedes sitting with her back to sam's chest while he is teaching her how to play his guitar. There are many pictures and videos of the three couples. The rest of the glee kids just stood there in awe at how in love the couples were.

******(Santana)**  
I'm a train wreck in the morning**  
****I'm a bitch in the afternoon**  
**(Mercedes)  
Every now and then without warning****  
I can be really mean towards you**  
**(_Rachel_)  
_I'm a puzzle yes in deed_****  
_Ever complex in every way_  
(****Santana)  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box****  
And yet, you see the picture clear as day.**

**_[All]_**  
**I don't know why you love me**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**You catch me when I fall**  
**Accept me flaws and all**  
**(Rachel)  
And that's why I love you  
(Mercedes)  
****And that's why I love you  
(Santana)  
****And that's why I looooovve you  
**  
The girls make their way over to their partners and sit on their laps as they get held make their foreheads touch as they each sing their next part

**(Rachel sings to Puck)  
I neglect you when I'm working**  
**When I need attention I tend to nag(rachel rolls her neck and does a yapping sign with her hand and puck chuckles)**  
**(Mercedes sings to Sam)  
I'm a host of imperfection**  
**And you see past all that(**  
**(Santana sings to Brittany)  
I'm a peasant by some standards**  
**But in your eyes I'm a queen**  
**(Mercedes sings to Sam)  
You see potential in all my flaws**  
**and that's exactly what I mean.**

All three of the girls have tears running down their faces by the time they get to the chorus. The girls get of their laps and go to the middle of the stage to finish the song

**_[All]_**  
**I don't know why you love me**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**You catch me when I fall**  
**Accept me flaws and all**  
**(Rachel)  
And that's why I love you  
(Mercedes)  
****And that's why I love you  
(Santana)  
****And that's why I looooooove you  
****_  
[All]_**  
**I don't know why you love me**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**You catch me when I fall**  
**Accept me flaws and all**  
**(Rachel)  
And that's why I love you  
(Mercedes)  
****And that's why I love you  
(Santana)  
****And that's why I looooooove you**

the only pictures on the wall now is a picture of Rachel doing a rock'n roll hand sign while wearing pucks football jersey. Mercedes wearing Sams captain America Shirt and hugging a giant bear sam had won at the carnival her while blowing at the camera, and Santana was wearing Brittany's favorite sweat shirt while blowing a kiss

The girls now stood there with tear streaked faces and happy Sam, Brittany,and Puck sat there in awe with the biggest smiles ever

"wow girls that was amazing, you could really feel the love and the emotion great job class dismised"said as he walked out with the rest of the glee soon as the rest of the glee club left Puck spoke up.

"What was all of this for?"he asked gesturing to the wall with the pictures being projected on it

"We wanted to show you how much we love you "says Rachel with her arms around puck's neck causing their foreheads to touch

"and we wanted to thank you for loving us flaws and all because we can sometimes be insecure"says mercedes sitting on sam's lap with their foreheads touching

"A bitch"says santana looking into Brittany's eyes smiling

"and crazy"says rachel looking into pucks eyes

"and we wanted to say thank you for putting up with us"they all say in unison

"no need to thank us babe because we aint going no where"say sam

"Good id like it to stay that way"Says mercedes as she kisses him deeply

"O its staying that way because i forgot how to leave and everything smells like the girls perfume section at the mall"says brittany looking confused. everybody smiles

"Come on brit-brat we have a table at breadstixs then we are going to my house for sweet lady kisses"says santana.

"Yay"exclaims Britany. Santana takes britany's hand and leaves.

"You mister we are going to the movies the to my house for some sweet Rachel kisses"says Rachel taking Pucks hand

"Come on Sammy we are going to my house and you are spending the night because 1)my parents arent coming back for two more days and 2) you already have clothes over there. I want to go home take a shower, watch a movie, cuddle, and other stuff" Mercedes says with a smirk

"ok while your in the shower i'll pick the movie"says Sam with a smile

"I never said i would be taking that shower by myself now did i" she said before she kissed him deep and hard until his eyes crossed

"meet up at the car Sammy please dont keep me waiting i really wanna take a shower"she said as she walked off leaving sam there to uncrossed his eyes

"Damn I love her" Sam said as he chased after her

* * *

**I dont own glee or flaws and all by Beyoncé**


End file.
